Steve Rogers (Earth-56178)
History 1920 In 1920, Steve was chosen for an elite force. He was called Patriot, but no one thought he was capable of such power, so he was frequently bullied. One day he decided to fight back, but all he got for his efforts was a black eye, so he started to train day and night to be stronger. One day, an alien threat came to Earth, causing everyone to panic except for Steve. He walked right up to the monster and punched it in the eye, leaving it weak. Then he grabbed a shield and delivered the final blow, leaving the world speechless. Then he became the hero known as known as Captain America. 1930 Ten years after the monster attack, he was assigned a mission with Peggy Carter. He thought he didn't help, going alone, but he met Peggy anyways. He got angry and said they should split up. Peggy agreed and left him. He then went to a dark forest looking for the ruins of the dwelling of the monster that attacked him years ago. He found them, but there was someone guarding them. During his fight with the guard, he was stabbed in the eye, then he screamed, summoning Peggy, who helped him up, and they were able to run away. 1940 In 1949, the world was in danger of an alien invasion. He tried stopping the invaders, but it was no use. Then he had the idea to attach bombs to his suit and go to their home base. Days after enacting this plan, he found and entered the base, knocking out the guards. When he found out that the aliens in charge were controlling humans, he activated the bombs and said “this is the end for you and me.” Peggy then realized what he planned and tried to stop him, but then he said “I Love you” and exploded. The humans returned to normal and are now on S.H.I.L.D.'s side, and Peggy later got married, still having regrets. 1950 Ten years later, it turns out Steve was still alive, but he had been in a coma. One fateful day he walked up seeing Peggy and a tall young guy with a name tag reading: “Hello, my name is John Blakes.” Steve then asked who he was, and Peggy said “He is my ex-fiancé,” then Steve ask how long he had been out for, Peggy then said “Ten years.” In shock, Steve asked “H-How,” then Peggy said “I don’t know.” 1960 TBA 1970 TBA Reborn Project Rebirth was made by President Stark and was the rebellion's only plan to save mankind by fighting in the battle of good and evil. Then Steve saw Peggy and went straight to her during the heat of battle. They both ended up going back into battle, and after the war they where planning to marry Marriage After he found Peggy alive, he was planning to marry her, but an assassin soon took her life. Shortly thereafter, he felt hopeless but then he was part of a crowd in the direct path of a meteor. In a flash, a costumed heroine came and destroyed the meteor with a punch. Then, months later, they married Official Death TBA Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-56178 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Unfinished Category:Married Characters Category:Humans Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Shield Wielders